vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
ArKain
Who is ArKain? ArKain is a man who has spent more than a year, making friends (sometimes more than that), singing, and bringing his unique personality to the world of VRChat. Once you've earned his trust, you'd have a hard time finding a more loyal friend and confidant. ArKain puts a lot of importance on those he sees as genuine friends and will help/support them in any way he can. History and Biography ArKain's past and life, outside of VRChat, are somewhat of a mystery, as there are things that he will never talk about to anyone. Though he may be quiet and low-key at times, those who get to know him say that he's very personable, chill, easy to talk to, charming, and knows how to have a good time. He once had a tight-knit group of friends who he used to spend nearly every night hanging out with. But, just as all things must come to an end sometime, the group ended up going their separate ways. He was able to keep in contact with some of them, though, and still considers them precious friends. After the parting of his original friend group, ArKain had a string of short-lived romantic relationships (while making some more friends in the meantime) before deciding to take a break from dating in gerneral. He then began to frequent some different (more adult-oriented) circles for a few months before meeting Jipe, the woman who would become his IRL girlfriend and VR fiancé. They have been dating for months, with no end in sight, and their VR wedding is soon to occur. Trivia - After glowing emerald green was added to the eyes and hair his former main avatar, by the creator of that avatar: Hidden4Love, that shade of green has become a defining element of his aesthetic. His favorite color, however, is actually Royal Blue. - His name is a variant of the word "arcane", which means 'Understood by few, mysterious, or secret.' This is representative of his personality, being somewhat reserved until trust is established, and how he keeps certain elements of his life/past to himself. - His name is a portmanteau, with "Kain" being his surname. The "Ar" is shortened from Arthur, in honor of his late IRL grandfather. Thus, his full in-game name is Arthur Kain. - ArKain has garnered himself a reputation of being something of a proper gentleman, with not even the slightest bit of concern the judgements of others. Where memes and jokes have been made, to parody gentlemanly mannerisms, ArKain is known for unironically embodying some more old-fashioned greetings and behavioral traits, striving to cary himself with a somewhat rare kind of dignified demeanor. He has greeted many women in VRChat with a kiss to the back of the hand in a completely genuine, straightforward, and almost princely (as has been described by a few) manner. - In his early days, ArKain spent a lot of time singing. He has sung with his friends, serenaded a few women, and performed a mini-concert to cheer up one of his close friends. Links Gallery ArKain and Linohlyn.png|ArKain with Linohlyn ArKain and Button.png|ArKain with Button ArKain, CrimsonSnow, and Linohlyn after completing Cirno's World.png|ArKain, CrimsonSnow, and Linohlyn after completing Cirno's World ArKain with Velus, Linohlyn, and Manager.png|ArKain with Velus, Linohlyn, and Manager ArKain with Velus and his first friends.jpg|ArKain with Velus and friends ArKain fishing with KawaiiTaterTot and BetaDesh's crew.png|ArKain fishing with KawaiiTatertot and BetaDesh's group ArKain and KawaiiTaterTot comparing their catches.png|ArKain and KawaiiTatertot comparing their catches ArKain's first concert.png|ArKain's first concert ArKain and his temporary fan club- Jekyll, CockyHotrod, and CabbageKid.png|ArKain with Jekyll, CockyHotrod, and CabbageKid ArKain, Piercing Thorn, and an aquaintance straight out of Final Fantasy 15.png|ArKain, PiercingThorn, and one more looking like Final Fantasy 15 ArKain, Piercing Thorn, Jekyll, and an aquaintance.png|ArKain, PiercingThorn, Jekyll, and an aquaintance ArKain, LunaTheEclipseFox, and Button.png|ArKain, LunaTheEclipseFox, and Button ArKain with HeavenlyTheFujoshi and Kokemonguy.png|ArKain with HeavenlyTheFujoshi, and Kokemonguy ArKain, CrimsonSnow, and Linohlyn.png|ArKain, CrimsonSnow, and Linohlyn ArKain with SugarBug and friends.png|ArKain, with SugarBug, and friends ArKain and his mother- ShotgunKnees.png|ArKain's mother, ShotgunKnees, trying to choke him when he's not looking ArKain and IceKing shhowing off their style.png|ArKain and IceKing showing off their style ArKain and --Jipe-- with Zavrial and Jason9811 fighting on top of their heads.png|ArKain and Jipe with Zavrial and Jason9811 fighting on top of their heads ArKain and --Jipe-- on the night they started dating.png|ArKain and Jipe the night they started dating ArKain and --Jipe-- on the night they started dating 02.png|ArKain and Jipe the night they started dating 02 ArKain and --Jipe-- on the night they started dating 03.png|ArKain and Jipe the night they started dating 03 JipeAndArKain1.png|ArKain and Jipe ArKain and --Jipe-- meeting Rowan.png|ArKain and Jipe meeting Rowan ArKain, some of his old friends and --Jipe-- on Luna's b-day.png|ArKain, some of his old friends, and Jipe on Luna's b-day JipeAndArKain2.png|ArKain and Jipe ArKain and --Jipe--.png|ArKain and Jipe 02 Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans